Is It Talent?
by Shuiro Ecstacy
Summary: Kagome thinks the battling and fighting lately is overrated, so she decides to hold a freestyle karaoke contest.
1. IIT: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha**

So umm... yeah this is one of my better fics. Definately funny as hell :)

**

* * *

**

"Kagome where are you taking us? Tell me now!"

"NO! What part of 'this is a surprise' didn't you get?"

"Just tell me…?"

"No."

"Pleeeease?" Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome and gave her the hugest puppy eyes a half-demon can give. Kagome growled.

"Sit."

He sat. Five feet into the ground. Painfully. Miroku rolled his eyes while Sango snickered.

"Kagome is honoring us with a nice surprise Inuyasha. Don't push it." Kagome smiled evilly to herself. The four friends finally came to a very large clearing, where they could hear voices. Familiar ones. Inuyasha almost fainted from so many scents at once. Kagome parted the bushes to the clearing, showing a stage, several rows of chairs, and in the chairs sat…

Sesshomaru who was sitting with Sara, Rin, and Jaken, Kikyo and her younger sister Kaede, Hakudoshi and Kanna, Kohaku and Houjo, Naraku and Yura, Hiten and Manten, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, Kagura, Kyokotsu, Jakotsu, Kaguya, Ayame who was sitting next to Kouga and kept flirting with him in the most obvious of ways, Princess Abi, and Shippou and Kirara.

Inuyasha's eye was twitching uncontrollably. Kagome just giggled and grabbed his hand, dragging him up to the stage. There was a chair there too, and she threw him into it, snapping him out of it. Miroku and Sango hesitantly took their seats among all the others. Kagome cleared her throat and stepped up to the microphone.

"Hello. I'm sure some of you are wondering what you're doing here." She eyed Inuyasha. "Well, I thought we could have a little fun around here for once…"

"Who are you to decide that?"

"Sit."

"Damn it Kagome!" Kagome smirked. "As I was saying, we should liven it up around here. So… we're going to have a karaoke contest!"

Everyone blinked. Kagome grinned. She had them. They couldn't escape…

Sesshomaru stood. "What if we refuse? You cannot force us to sing." Kagome laughed. "On the contrary…" She nodded towards the surrounding of the clearing. Spiked, tall gates shot out of the ground, creating a fence, trapping everyone inside it. Sesshomaru growled and sat back down.

Inuyasha finally came out from under the broken stage and stood behind Kagome as she continued, "I will draw ten names from a hat. If you're name is chosen, you will be given no more than a few hours to come up with a song you will sing. You are allowed to change the words a bit, as long as the base of the song and the tune stay the same. When the contest begins, you will sing it in the order that I pick the names."

Everyone looked around at each other. She wasn't giving them much of a choice. What did they have to lose? Most of their dignity had been beaten out of them in the past anyway; a little karaoke couldn't hurt.

Kagome took Inuyasha's cap from her bike basket that was leaning on the stage, and mixed the names up a bit. When she was done, she once again cleared her throat. Everyone crossed their fingers, praying to anyone that would help them that their name wouldn't be called.

Kagome picked a name up. "Ok, first is… Jaken."

Jaken fell back in his chair. Many people giggled as Rin tried to get him to sit up.

"Second is Sango."

Sango smiled proudly. She loved having lots of attention.

"Third is…" her eyes widened as she nervously said, "Miroku."

Miroku grinned. Finally, the opportunity to show off to Kagome, Sango, Abi, Sara… the list went on and on. He beamed.

"Fourth is Rin."

Rin blinked, but smiled. She could have fun doing this.

"Fifth is (dare I say) Inuyasha."

"WHAT!"

"Sixth is…"

"Whoa, whoa… you expect ME to SING! Are you mad, woman? You've completely lost your mind! I can't sing at all, much less in front of people! I say pick Sesshomaru! Yeah, he deserves this torture more than I do."

"Sit." Inuyasha went through the stage again.

"Sixth is Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha's laughter could be heard from under the stage. A sweat drop appeared behind Sesshomaru's head. This wasn't good… he was a good singer but his reputation was at stake. People couldn't think of him as a 'singer'. It would destroy him. He had to get out… and no gate was going to stop him.

He stood up, and walked towards the gates. Before he could get less than five feet near them, he was electrocuted and blown back to his chair. Those around him blinked, but silently watched Kagome as she proceeded to call out names.

"Seventh is Naraku."

"The hell I'm going to sing in front of anyone. Forget it." He started to walk away, but Sesshomaru stopped him, only getting an aggravated look from Naraku.

"What?" he snapped. Sesshomaru only smirked.

"Never mind it." Naraku just snorted and walked towards the gate, soon to be found black and smoking in his chair. Sesshomaru grinned to himself.

"Eighth will be… uh, the papers are stuck together… but the names are Kikyo and Kaede. Which one of you would rather sing?"

The women forced nervous smiles. Neither did, but Kikyo thought it would be better if she sang… she was in better condition than her younger sister. Kikyo stood.

"I will sing, rather than Kaede." Kagome nodded in approval. Kaede smiled. Kikyo… she was always looking after her.

"Ninth is going to be… SOUTA!" Kagome's jaw dropped. "WHAT!" Giggling could be heard from behind the stage curtains. Kagome was steaming. She pulled back the curtains, and there stood her little brother, laughing away.

"SOUTA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" The boy grinned. "Mom says you hafta let me be in the contest. So ha." He stuck his tongue out at her. Kagome let out an annoyed sigh, but didn't argue. She went back to the microphone to call out the last name. People were on the edge of their seats, praying it wasn't them.

"And the last person singing will be…" Her eyes got enormous. What was this doing in the hat? She gulped.

"Me."

Inuyasha laughed like crazy. Kagome growled and faced Inuyasha, who stopped laughing immediately. He put a hand nervously behind his head and waved.

"Uh… I'm sure you'll do fine Kagome…"

"SIT BOY!"

You get the picture…

* * *

Woot! Lol this is gonna be sooo much fun... I already know the songs for Jaken, Rin, and Miroku. Heh heh... review review review! Please? You know you want to... :)


	2. IIT: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Yay I got two reviews already. I knew this would be a good fic!

* * *

Previously:_ "A__s I was saying, we should liven it up around here. So… we're going to have a karaoke contest! __I will draw ten names from a hat. If you're name is chosen, you will be given no more than a few hours to come up with a song you will sing. You are allowed to change the words a bit, as long as the base of the song and the tune stay the same. When the contest begins, you will sing it in the order that I pick the names._"

* * *

The ten singers stood behind the stage curtains, looking through many packets of songs Kagome brought with her. Miroku already knew his song. He grinned constantly, only receiving strange stares.

Sango didn't have a clue of what she wanted to sing. She and Kagome looked through several titles to find something that would get tons of attention.

Kikyo silently looked through titles by herself… and she seemed quite concentrated and undisturbed.

Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Inuyasha didn't even want to sing. Souta was just being extremely annoying, getting on everyone's nerves, not even bothering to find a song he would sing.

Jaken stood next to Sesshomaru, tapping his fingers together repeatedly and observing his staff every now and then. No one even wanted to think about the song he would sing. Rin also followed Sesshomaru, of course after seeking help from Kagome for her song.

After about three hours of song searching, discussing, and waking Jaken from his frequent unconsciousness, everyone was ready, and Kagome walked up to the microphone again. The others stood behind the curtains, looking out from each side.

"Ok everyone, we're ready." No one looked at her, all too busy chatting away. Kagome loudly cleared her throat.

"I said we're ready!" No response. Kagome gritted her teeth.

"SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION!" No one moved or spoke another word. Kagome sighed with a bit of relief.

"Thank you. Let the karaoke begin!" Loud cheering began. Kagome turned to Jaken and motioned for him to come on the stage. He quickly scurried to the microphone.

"First up is Jaken!" No more cheering. A large sweat drop suddenly appeared behind Jaken's head. This wasn't good. What if he forgot the words? What if he passed out again? He gasped. What if Lord Sesshomaru laughed at him? It was unbearable.

Kagome lowered the microphone stand so it was leveled with Jaken, then walked off the stage next to Inuyasha. They watched eagerly, wanting to know the first song.

"Uh, the song I will be, uh, singing will be, uh, a slightly different version of the song 'Blue' by Effiel 65." He cleared his throat. Sesshomaru put a hand over his eyes. He just couldn't watch. Jaken began singing.

* * *

Yo listen up  
Here's a story about a little guy that lives in a green world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees is just green like him  
Inside and outside  
Green his house with the green little window and a green corvette  
And everything is green for him and himself and everybody around  
Cause he ain't got nobody to listen...

* * *

"He… he's good!" Kagome gaped. 

"How wonderful!" Rin beamed.

"How incredible!" Sango blinked.

"How humiliating…" Sesshomaru sighed.

* * *

I'm green da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di... 

I'm green da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di...

I have a green house with a green window  
green is the color of all that I wear  
green are the streets and all the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so green

* * *

Many people wrinkled their noses. The line didn't rhyme, as it should. (Blue are the streets and all the trees are too; I have a girlfriend and she is so blue…etc.

* * *

Green are the people here that walk around  
Green like my corvette it's in and outside  
Green are the words I say and what I think  
Green are the feelings that live inside me 

I'm green da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di...

I'm green da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di...

Inside and outside  
green his house with the green little window and a green corvette  
And everything is green for him and himself and everybody around  
Cause he ain't got nobody to listen...

* * *

"I'm not listening…. La la la la la!" Sesshomaru covered his ears.

* * *

I'm green da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di... 

I'm green da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di, da ba dee da ba di...

* * *

Everyone just stared. They couldn't believe it… Jaken was… good! 

"Uh… thank you." Jaken bowed and ran off the stage. Kagome slowly came up to the microphone again.

"Wow… um, well done… I guess. Anyway, next up is Sango!" A couple of cheers were heard, but were soon drowned out by Miroku's loud yelling. Sango blushed and walked up to the microphone, raising it to her level. Kagome winked at her and walked off stage. Sango smiled. This was going to be so much fun…

* * *

See? SEE? Even Kagome is enjoying the fic. Hehehehehehe... so... review now! Or I shall have Rin cling to your leg for five years. And you know what a pain in the ass she can be... :) 


	3. IIT: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**

* * *

**

_Previously: The ten singers stood behind the stage curtains, looking through many packets of songs Kagome brought with her. After about three hours of song searching, discussing, and waking Jaken from his frequent unconsciousness, everyone was ready, and Kagome walked up to the microphone again. The others stood behind the curtains, looking out from each side. "Let the karaoke begin!" Loud cheering began. Kagome turned to Jaken and motioned for him to come on the stage. He quickly scurried to the microphone._

**

* * *

**

YES! 6 reviews! Yay! Keep'm coming!

**

* * *

**

"My song will be… Milkshake by Kelis."

Everyone gaped, except for Kagome, who just grinned. She'd been a part of helping Sango with her act… which didn't only include singing, but a bit of dancing as well.

Sango put a hand over the collar of her shirt, and threw off her outfit, revealing a new outfit. The shirt was extremely tight, made of black leather and only covered the part of her it needed to… she also wore a matching leather skirt, also very tight and only went about seven inches down from where the skirt started. To pull it all together, she put her hair down and stroke a bit more of a sassy pose than she should've, because now she had much more attention than what she needed.

Miroku's jaw was down to the floor drool spilling out by the second. Inuyasha's eye was twitching… he was enjoying it a little too much. Jaken fainted again. Naraku blinked continuously. Sesshomaru stared, slowly covering Rin's eyes. Kikyo looked on without a word. Sango soon began singing. Kagome beamed. It was all going as planned.

* * *

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like; it's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than yours…

I could teach you, but I have to charge.

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like; it's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than yours…

I could teach you, but I have to charge.

* * *

Rin turned to Sesshomaru with a confused look on her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru… what does Sango mean by, milkshake?" Sesshomaru blushed furiously.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

* * *

You know you want it

The thing that makes me…

What the guys go crazy for

They lose their minds… the way I wind

I think its time.

La-la la-la-la… warm it up

La-la la-la-la… the boys are waiting.

La-la la-la-la… warm it up

La-la la-la-la… the boys are waiting.

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like  
It's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I can teach you  
But I have to charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like  
It's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I can teach you  
But I have to charge

I can see you're on it  
You want me to teach the…  
Techniques that freaks these boys  
It can't be bought  
Just know, thieves get caught  
Watch if you're smart

* * *

Sango was constantly swinging her hips and flipping her hair. Miroku was almost at a passing out point. Sesshomaru and Naraku couldn't stop staring. Inuyasha's eyes were getting bigger and bigger. Kagome noticed this, and her face grew red.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha, once again, went through the stage, making a third hole.

* * *

La-la la-la-la… warm it up  
La-la la-la-la… the boys are waiting

La-la la-la-la… warm it up  
La-la la-la-la… the boys are waiting

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like  
It's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I can teach you  
But I have to charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like  
It's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I can teach you  
But I have to charge

Oh, once you get involved  
Everyone will look this way-so…  
You must maintain your charm  
Same time maintain your halo  
Just get the perfect blend  
Plus what you have within  
Then next his eyes are squint  
Then he's picked up your scent

La-la la-la-la… warm it up  
La-la la-la-la… the boys are waiting

La-la la-la-la… warm it up  
La-la la-la-la… the boys are waiting

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like  
It's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I can teach you  
But I have to charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like  
It's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I can teach you  
But I have to charge

* * *

Sango gave a final flick of her hair and winked at the crowd, then walked over to Kagome, who was smiling away. Miroku was frozen solid, staring at Sango. Sesshomaru was blushing and looked away. Naraku cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed. Inuyasha was still prying himself out of the stage floor, completely snapped out of his trance.

Sango was still smiling as she took her place next to Miroku to watch the next act that just happened to be Miroku.

But he wasn't going anywhere.

Miroku got an evil grin on his face and eased over to Sango, reached over and… went up to the microphone with a red hand mark on his face, as well as a foot-tapping Sango watching him.

* * *

Ha ha ha... funnyyyy... ya'll know you wanna review this chapter. Hehehe... omfg just wait till Miroku's song... bwahahaha...


	4. IIT: Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

* * *

_Previously: "My song will be… Milkshake by Kelis." Everyone gaped, except for Kagome, who just grinned. She'd been a part of helping Sango with her act… which didn't only include singing, but a bit of dancing as well. Miroku got an evil grin on his face and eased over to Sango, reached over and… went up to the microphone with a red hand mark on his face, as well as a foot-tapping Sango watching him._

* * *

**Heh heh heh... this shall be a veeeery funny chapter... hehehehehehe...**

* * *

"Umm… hi. The song I'm going to sing will be Just The Girl by Click Five." He started singing immediately.

* * *

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

* * *

Sango's face flushed. Everyone slowly looked at her. This didn't look good…

* * *

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

* * *

"What the…" Sango watched Miroku, her face never changing.

* * *

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do  
I'd do anything for her

* * *

"I can too keep a secret for more than an hour!" Sango steamed. Kagome cocked her head a bit.

"Really?"

"Yes! The longest I've kept a secret is two days." Sango smiled proudly. The rest of them just smiled back a bit nervously.

* * *

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for 

The way she sees it's me  
On her caller I.D.  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head

Sango blinked. What the hell was a phone?

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

* * *

Sango was now boiling. Kagome smiled at her, trying to calm her down. Inuyasha and the other guys just backed away. They knew this girl well…

* * *

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
Oh, I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

Just the girl I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for

* * *

Miroku smiled and bowed. He turned and walked towards his old spot, but slowed down to find a red hot Sango.

"BITTERSWEET?" Sango stomped towards Miroku. He stopped. Oops…

Kagome walked back up to the microphone, while a yelling Sango and a screaming Miroku could be heard behind the stage. They were both running around like crazy; Sango was chasing after Miroku with a stick…

* * *

Mk, raise your hand if you agree this is like the best Inuyasha fanfic ever! Lol... the fic will be updated more and more... so REVIEW! hehe. OH! By the way, while you read this fic, it makes it even better to listen to the song the character is singing while they're singing it in the fic.


	5. IIT: Chapter 5

** Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... yada yada yada... hehe wish I did though****

* * *

**

_Previously: "Umm… hi. The song I'm going to sing will be Just The Girl by Click Five."_

_Miroku smiled and bowed. He turned and walked towards his old spot, but slowed down to find a red hot Sango. "BITTERSWEET!" Sango stomped towards Miroku. He stopped. Oops… Kagome walked back up to the microphone, while a yelling Sango and a screaming Miroku could be heard behind the stage. They were both running around like crazy; Sango was chasing after Miroku with a stick…_

* * *

**This chapter will shock EVERYONE. But hey, I think I'm doing a good job of picking out songs for people.**

* * *

"Anyway… the next singer is Rin." She and the young girl traded places. Rin shyly waved at everyone and smiled, receiving a few "awes" from the crowd.

"Hi there. I've decided to sing Overprotected by Britney Spears." She didn't hesitate. She spoke quietly at first:

* * *

I need time, time…  
Love…  
Joy, joy…  
I need space  
I need… me

Action!

* * *

She now sang:

* * *

Say hello to the girl that I am!  
You're gonna have to see through my perspective  
I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected

* * *

Every single person gaped and stared. Was this the same adorable little girl that they'd known before?

* * *

There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God, I need some answers

What am I to do with my life  
You will find it out don't worry  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
You just got to do it your way  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected

* * *

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru, who was stunned.

* * *

I tell 'em what I like  
What I want  
What I don't  
But every time I do I stand corrected  
Things that I've been told  
I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize  
I'm overprotected

There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God I need some answers

What am I to do with my life  
You will find it out don't worry  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
You just got to do it your way  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected

I need… time… love  
I need… space  
This is it, this is it

I don't need nobody  
Tellin me just what I wanna  
What I what, what, what I'm gonna  
Do about my destiny  
I say no, no  
Nobody's telling me just what, what, what I wanna do, do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
Someone else but me

Action!

What am I to do with my life  
You will find it out don't worry  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
You just got to do it your way  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected

I don't need nobody's  
Tellin me just what I wanna  
What I what, what, what I'm gonna  
Do about my destiny  
I say no, no  
Nobody's telling me just what I wanna do, do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
Someone else but me

What am I to do with my life  
You will find it out don't worry  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
You just got to do it your way  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected.

* * *

The small girl sighed and looked up for a moment.

"Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru…"

She finally gave a cute little bow and walked off the stage, leaving everyone speechless. Sesshomaru stared at her, and shocked everyone with the slightest of hurt looks. Rin blushed and turned away.

* * *

Awwww... poor Sesshomaru. Well, that was the only song I could think for little Rin. I know, I know... it doesn't match her personality... but hey a girl can have her moments, right? Eh well review peoples! Next chapter is comin right after this one! (Well, you know, as opposed to it coming before it right? Heh heh...) 


	6. IIT: Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine, I don't own it, blah blah blah ya'll should know it by now...**

**

* * *

**

_Previously: "Anyway… the next singer is Rin." She and the young girl traded places. "Hi there. I've decided to sing Overprotected by Britney Spears." The small girl sighed and looked up for a moment."Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru…" She finally gave a cute little bow and walked off the stage, leaving everyone speechless. Sesshomaru stared at her, and shocked everyone with the slightest of hurt looks. Rin blushed and turned away._

* * *

**I like this chapter. It's a bit shorter... but you'll have to read it.**

* * *

Kagome shook her head and walked up to the microphone once again. "Fifth is Inuyasha." 

Inuyasha walked up to the microphone and flashed a glare at Kagome. She giggled. When Inuyasha got to the microphone, he grumbled, "I'm singing Gotta Get Thru This by Daniel Bedingfield."

* * *

If only I could get through this  
Get through this

I gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta make it, gonna make, gonna make it through  
I'm gonna get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta take my, gotta take my mind off you

Give me just a second and I'll be all right  
Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart  
Give me 'till tomorrow then I'll be okay  
Just another day and then I'll hold you tight

* * *

Kagome gasped. Was… was he referring to her? When she went to her original time through the well… and didn't come back for a while… when she was in trouble with one of their enemies… was this how Inuyasha felt?

* * *

When your love is pouring like the rain  
I close my eyes and it it's gone again  
When will I get the chance to say I love you  
I pretend that you're already mine  
Then my heart ain't breaking every time  
I look into your eyes

If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
God, God gotta help me get through this

I gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta make it, gonna make, gonna make it through  
Said I'm gonna get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta take my, gotta take my mind off you

Give me just a second and I'll be all right  
Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart  
Give me 'till tomorrow then I'll be okay  
Just another day and then I'll hold you tight

When your love is pouring like the rain  
I close my eyes and it it's gone again  
When will I get the chance to say I love you  
I pretend that you're already mine  
Then my heart ain't breaking every time  
I look into your eyes

* * *

Sure, the words were repeated over and over again… but it was the meaning of what Inuyasha was saying. Kagome's eyes were slightly watering. Only Rin noticed.

* * *

If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
God, God gotta help me get through this

If only I could get through this  
God, God gotta help me get through this

If only I could get through this  
God, God gotta help me get through this

If only I could get through this...

* * *

Inuyasha silently walked to the curtains, getting a loud applause. Kagome stared at him.

…Inuyasha…

* * *

Seeee? Heh... I got in a romantic mood for Inuyasha and Kagome. I dunno... I just felt like Inuyasha should stop being a hardcore idiot for like three minutes... So uh, yeah REVIEW NOW... lol I like putting review up in big letters. Hooray.


	7. IIT: Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters and all that...**

_

* * *

Previously: __Inuyasha walked up to the microphone and flashed a glare at Kagome. She giggled. When Inuyasha got to the microphone, he grumbled, "I'm singing Gotta Get Thru This by Daniel Bedingfield." __Kagome gasped. Was… was he referring to her? Inuyasha silently walked to the curtains, getting a loud applause. Kagome stared at him. _

_…Inuyasha…_

* * *

**This is also a very sweet chapter. And I really don't know what else to say about it without telling you what it's about... so read it now!**

* * *

The half-dog demon completely avoided eye contact with her as she made her way to the microphone. She spoke quietly.

"Sesshomaru is up next." She walked back and stood next to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru calmly walked up to the microphone and stared out to the crowd watching him. Sara gave him a small smile. He tried to ignore it, but couldn't help but smile a little as well. He shook it off.

"I'll be singing With You by Linkin Park." Lots of people blinked while others gave confused looks. Who would he be referring to?

* * *

I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static

And put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistakes slow to react  
Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant

And I can't bring you back

* * *

No one moved a muscle. He was referring to…

Inuyasha…?

* * *

It's true

The way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you

You… now I see… keeping everything inside  
You… now I see… even when I close my eyes

I hit you and you hit me back  
We fall to the floor

The rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
Now I'm trapped in this memory slow to react  
Even though you're still close to me  
You're still so distant

And I just can't bring you back

It's true

The way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you

You… now I see… keeping everything inside  
You… now I see… even when I close my eyes

No  
No matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow

No matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
With you

You… now I see… keeping everything inside  
You… now I see… even when I close my eyes

You… now I see… keeping everything inside  
You… now I see… even when I close my eyes

* * *

Sesshomaru turned away without another glance at the audience and took his spot behind the curtains. He sat in a nearby chair and leaned over, his elbows on his knees. Inuyasha was staring at him.

"Sesshomaru… who was that directed to?" Inuyasha tilted his head. Sesshomaru lifted his head slightly and gave a 'what do you think' look. Inuyasha blinked and turned away.

Kagome smiled. It was so sweet… Sesshomaru had brotherly feelings for Inuyasha. The song was strange and different in a way… but it was the fact that Sesshomaru had picked that song for his relationship with Inuyasha… she went to the microphone.

* * *

Awwww... again. I'm changing around a lot of these people attitudes and stuff. Well it's my fanfiction... so yeah whatever. I'm running out of things to say after each chapter... except for you people to review! Hehe...


	8. IIT: Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I dno't own Iynsahua. Culod you raed taht? Yuo'd bteetr... it ins't taht hrad. And no, I dno't hvae trierble slelnpig ehietr. Yaeh, I rcok. **

* * *

_Previously: __"Sesshomaru is up next." She walked back and stood next to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru calmly walked up to the microphone and stared out to the crowd watching him. __"I'll be singing With You by Linkin Park." Lots of people blinked while others gave confused looks. Who would he be referring to?_

_Sesshomaru turned away without another glance at the audience and took his spot behind the curtains. Inuyasha was staring at him. "Sesshomaru… who was that directed to?" He tilted his head. Sesshomaru gave a 'what do you think' look. Inuyasha blinked and turned away._

* * *

**Mmmmk... so yeah I'm trying to get all these chapters in now since school is coming up... I absolutely will not have as much time on here... I have world history, algebra 1, and earth/envrionment in the same semester! -sigh- Thank God it's only four years of high school and not six like in elementary. How much would that suck? Anyway... the ending to the fic will either be really stupid or funny. Up to you... but I do know how I'm going to end this fic.**

* * *

"Naraku's performance is next." Naraku approached the microphone. Yura grinned. She'd been waiting to see him do something like this for a long time…

"The song I'm singing is Chop Suey by System of a Down."

Yura couldn't help but giggle. What a song for Naraku…

* * *

Wake up  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup)  
Grab a brush and put a little  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable 

You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table  
You wanted to

I don't think you trust  
In, my, self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die

* * *

This was as good a song as any in Naraku's case. If he hadn't found a better song he might as well have sang We Are The Champions.

* * *

Wake up  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup)  
Grab a brush and put a little  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable

You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table  
You wanted to

I don't think you trust  
In, my, self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
In my, self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die

Father, Father, Father, Father  
Father

Into your hands

I commend my spirit,  
Father, into your hands

* * *

Interesting… huh? Heh heh… people in the audience thought so... it was like a car crash. It was so strange and all... but you just can't find yourself to look away.

* * *

Why have you forsaken me  
In your eyes forsaken me  
In your thoughts forsaken me  
In your heart forsaken… me, oh

Trust in my self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
In my self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die

* * *

Naraku closed his eyes and walked back to his spot, leaving people as speechless as they were when Jaken sang. Kagome went to announce the next performance.

* * *

Yeeeeah... I couldn't think of a better song for Naraku. But I had to use the song for someone... it's like my favorite song. Lol... I almost did this one song... but nah it would've made him WAY weird... besides I don't know who it's by or even the name of the song. I think I do... I'm just not sure. Well getting the next chapter in will take more than ten minutes this time because I just bit my tongue and I have to ambutate it. Oo So uh... yeah review while I go swell my tongue up with ice... 


	9. IIT: Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters for like the gazillionth time. Just making it clear...**

* * *

_Previously: "Naraku's performance is next." Naraku approached the microphone. Yura grinned. She'd been waiting to see him do something like this for a long time… "The song I'm singing is Chop Suey by System of a Down." Yura couldn't help but giggle. What a song for Naraku…_

_Naraku closed his eyes and walked back to his spot, leaving people as speechless as they were when Jaken sang._

* * *

**Hmm... I think I like this chapter too. More romance. Well not really. But I can't think of a better word. Well anyway, it deals with Kikyo. I had to make Kikyo sing. It was either that or Lady Kaede. What the hell would she sing? Can't think of anythin right? Exactly. Well maybe... _we are family... got my older sister with me..._ no? Yeah that's what I thought. Oo How weird would that have been...**

* * *

"Kikyo will be singing next." 

The priestess slowly walked to the microphone. It had taken her awhile to finally decide on the perfect song… and she wanted to sing something for Inuyasha. Kikyo spoke in her usual soft voice, "I shall be singing Not Gonna Get Us by TATU." She paused for a moment, thinking to herself. Then she sang.

* * *

Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us (not gonna get us)  
Not gonna get us (not gonna get us) 

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

* * *

Everyone was instantly surprised at how amazing her voice sounded that high pitched. Even Kagome was a bit impressed.

* * *

Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us 

Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds, over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you

* * *

Several jaws dropped. She was singing to Inuyasha! How brave of her to sing about her feelings for him… 

Inuyasha was more surprised than anyone. Kagome bit her lip. Kikyo still loved Inuyasha. It wasn't fair. She only sighed and continued to watch Kikyo.

* * *

Nothing can stop this, not now… I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop this, not now… I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us 

Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us

We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us

My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand  
They don't understand us

* * *

Inuyasha soon realized how much this song related to Kikyo and himself. He stared at the ground in disbelief and shock.

* * *

Not gonna get us…  
Not gonna get us… 

Not gonna get us …

They're not gonna get us... not gonna get us

Nothing can stop this, not now… I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop this, not now… I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us... not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us... gonna get us

Not gonna get us... gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

* * *

Kikyo stepped away from the microphone and towards the rest of the group. She was almost crying, not able to believe that she just did that. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo couldn't look at each other. Kagome finally walked to the microphone.

* * *

And once more... aww. I really didn't know what else to make her sing. It actually did take me awhile to find a good song for her. But Not Gonna Get Us is another one of my favorite songs. I actually like all these songs these people sing. All of them are my favorites... which is apparently how I got them. And yes, Sango's song too... ha you should see me'n my friend dance to that song... can you say _hilarious_? Hehe... revieeew! 


	10. IIT: Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Duh. **

* * *

_Previously: "Kikyo will be singing next." The priestess slowly walked to the microphone. It had taken her awhile to finally decide on the perfect song… and she wanted to sing something for Inuyasha. Kikyo spoke in her usual soft voice, "I shall be singing Not Gonna Get Us by TATU."_

_Kikyo stepped away from the microphone and towards the rest of the group. She was almost crying, not able to believe that she just did that. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo couldn't look at each other. Kagome finally walked to the microphone._

**

* * *

Hehehehehe... Souta's a sneaking little thing... I LOVE the song in this chapter. It is my all time favorite song. And it's an Inuyasha ending theme song... YAY!**

* * *

"Alright Souta, its your turn. Get up here." Kagome turned to leave, but noticed Souta was nowhere to be found.

"Souta?" Kagome tilted her head. She stopped and sighed. He couldn't have gone anywhere… the whole area was surrounded…

"Hi Kagome!" Souta waved from the other side of the gates. Kagome's eye twitched. How did he do that?

Sesshomaru and Naraku glared. They would kill...

Souta stuck his tongue out and ran away, laughing. Kagome growled. He did that on purpose. He knew she didn't want to sing. Kagome gritted her teeth as she put a hand on the microphone.

"I suppose I'll be singing then…"

Inuyasha dared not laugh, though he came close to. Kagome sighed deeply and said, "I'm singing Minna no Kimochi Every Heart) by BoA..." No one said a word… they didn't want to miss bit of this; Kagome was the only person singing an actual Japanese song.

Kagome quickly glanced at Inuyasha with a small smile. He couldn't help but smile back. Not only have three people sung for him… but Kagome was singing her favorite song for him as well.

Kagome took a deep breath and let out her best singing voice…

* * *

Ikutsu… namida wo nagashitara

Every heart… sunao ni nareru darou

dare ni… omoi wo tsutaetara

Every heart… kokoro mitasareru no darou

Nagai nagai… yoru ni obieteita

Tooi hoshi ni… inotteta

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru

Donna egao ni deaetara

Every Heart… yume ni fumidaseru no

Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni

Every Heart… shiawase ukabete nemuru

Itsuka itsuka… subete no tamashii ga

Yasuraka ni nareru you ni

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

Toki ni warai sukoshi naite

Kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku

Osanai kioku no katasumi ni

Atataka na basho ga aru… so sweet

Hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa

Itsumo kagayaiteita… so shine

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

Toki ni warai sukoshi naite

Kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku

* * *

**English Lyrics**

* * *

Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?

Every heart…

Every heart is not a gentle yet

Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness

Every heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do

Was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone

So I prayed for help to distant million stars

Round and round the planets revolve round the sun

And we always seek after love and peace forever more

Growing, growing woe… baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky…

Every heart is shining all today

Show me now; what kind of smile do I come across

Every heart…

Every heart can take a step towards the dreams

All of us what to take a lasting happiness

Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you and give you a sound sleep

Someday every hearts gonna free and easy

We have peace of mind

Someday all the people find the way to love

Goes and goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow

Don't forget believing yourself

Tomorrows never die

There is the warm heart places on my mind

In my earlist days there and it's so sweet

There are many stars they have talk with me so kind

They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine

Round and round the planets revolve round the sun

And we always seek after love and peace forever more

Growing, growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky

Every heart is shining all today

Goes and goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow

Don't forget believing yourself

Tomorrows never die

* * *

Kagome once again took a deep breath and backed away from the microphone. There was silence. Kagome sighed and went behind the curtains. Everyone stared at her. No one could blink or move.

Inuyasha finally spoke up.

"Kagome… that… was… incredible! You never told me you could sing like that!"

"Yeah Kagome… why didn't you say something before?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged, but smiled. Kikyo suddenly started clapping. A couple people looked at her, but then (of all people) Sesshomaru began clapping as well. Rin joined them. Pretty soon Kagome had a standing ovation and everything. The young girl blushed a deep red. She hadn't expected this…

"I nominate Kagome to be the winner of the contest!"

"I second it!"

"Third!"

Kagome was shocked. She hadn't even wanted to sing. But it really wasn't for the singers to decide… that was the audience's job. She couldn't stop smiling, though, from all the flattering comments. She finally went back up to the microphone.

* * *

YAAAY I looove that song! I HAD to make someone sing it. Ha, I can sing it in both Japanese AND English... get it me! Anywaaay... review! Last chapter is coming up! Get excited... 


	11. IIT: Chapter 11

** Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Omg... alert the media. Oo**

* * *

_Previously: __"Alright Souta, its your turn. Get up here." Kagome turned to leave, but noticed Souta was nowhere to be found. "Souta?" Kagome tilted her head. She stopped and sighed. He couldn't have gone anywhere… the whole area was surrounded… _

_"Hi Kagome!" Souta waved from the other side of the gates. Kagome's eye twitched. How did he do that? __"I suppose I'll be singing then…" Kagome sighed deeply and said, "I'm singing __Minna no Kimochi (Every Heart) by BoA..." _

_"Kagome… that… was… incredible! You never told me you could sing like that!"_

_"Yeah Kagome… why didn't you say something before?" Sango asked her friend. Kagome shrugged, but smiled. Kikyo suddenly started clapping. A couple people looked at her, but then (of all people) Sesshomaru began clapping as well. Rin joined them. Pretty soon Kagome had a standing ovation and everything. The young girl blushed like crazy. She hadn't expected this…_

* * *

**Wow. This is a really short chapter. This one and the one after it. Both short... but the last chapter is funny.**

* * *

"As flattering as all that was… the audience still has to choose the winner!"

Inuyasha suddenly thought of something that no one had bothered to ask…

"Ok, everyone take the paper that'd been handed out and simply write the name of the person you'd like to win. I'll count the results and see who won. You have ten minutes."

Inuyasha waited until Kagome reached her spot again, then asked, "Hey uh, Kagome… what's the prize?" Kagome blinked. Whoops…

Kagome smiled. "Uh, I uh, need to think of one…"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah… I uh, kinda didn't think about that…"

A few people glared.

"You mean we sang for nothing?"

"What a rip off!"

"I WANT MY MONEY BACK!"

Everyone turned to look at Naraku with confused looks. He blinked.

"Uh, sorry…"

Kagome sighed. "Look you guys, I'm sorry ok? I just got so sick of all the fighting that I wanted to make things a little better around here. And look where we ended up! Sesshomaru has revealed his still brotherly feelings for Inuyasha, Kikyo's love, also for Inuyasha, Inuyasha for me, Rin for Sesshomaru… don't you see? Our singing has brought out our friendship and love that we've been hiding. Now what do you guys say we go see who the winner is and forget our troublesome pasts?"

Everyone thought about it for a moment. This would be hard, since everyone had fought one another at least once in some way. After a while they all agreed willingly. Kagome went to collect the slips with the audience's winner choice. She sat on the ground backstage and spread them out, the other eight looking over her shoulder. When they saw the amount of names that immediately overpopulated the rest, they almost died.

Kagome literally screamed, "SOUTA!" More giggling.

Sango scowled. "Just put all the papers with Souta's name aside Kagome. See who the real winner is." Kagome nodded. When she was done sorting, she counted each. After counting the last name, her eyes grew wide with horror. Everyone looked at each other. Who won?

Kagome turned. "Can you guys go to the stage? I need all the concentration I can get…"

Everyone left, wondering who could've won. Although it wouldn't surprise them if someone like Kagome or Kikyo won. They'd been amazing.

Everyone waiting impatiently, eagerly wanting to know who'd been the best singer. While they waited, they talked about each others songs and how well they thought they would do.

"Feh, Sango probably got all the guys' votes..."

"Ha, looks like someone is jealous of a certain hottie..."

"Oh shut it Miroku."

"Yeah, we all know you couldn't have won... so keep quiet."

"Hmph."

Kagome finally walked onstage, a strange look on her face.

"H-here are the re-results…" Everyone got completely silent.

* * *

DUM DUM DUUUM! Lol... some of you may guess the right winner... and others are going to be surprised. The rest are just gonna die laughing... hehehehehe... review on this chapter and the last! 


	12. IIT: Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Yeah.

* * *

**

_Previously: Inuyasha waited until Kagome reached her spot again, then asked, "Hey uh, Kagome… what's the prize?" Kagome blinked. Whoops… She smiled. "Uh, I uh, need to think of one…"_

"_WHAT?"_

_When Kagome was done sorting, she counted each. After counting the last name, her eyes grew wide with horror. Everyone looked at each other. Who won? Kagome turned. "Can you guys go to the stage? I need all the concentration I can get…" Everyone left, wondering who could've won. Although it wouldn't surprise them if someone like Kagome or Kikyo won. They'd been amazing. Everyone waiting impatiently, eagerly wanting to know who'd been the best singer. Kagome finally walked onstage, a strange look on her face. _

"_H-here are the re-results…" Everyone got completely silent.

* * *

_

**Yeah, alright! Last chapter! And again, it's extremely short. I couldn't think of anything else to make it longer ok?

* * *

**

"In order from least to greatest: Miroku with no votes (much snickering was heard; Miroku blinked… he thought at least Jakotsu would've voted for him), Naraku with one vote, Inuyasha with two votes, Sesshomaru with two votes, Rin with three votes, Kikyo with three votes, Sango with three votes, myself with four votes, and…" she bit her lip. "Jaken with five votes."

The singers' eyes got absolutely huge. They slowly turned their heads towards the little green figure who gulped and waved at everyone.

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru followed his brother's lead and whipped out his Tenseiga. Sango conveniently had her Hiraikotsu. Miroku smirked and pulled the beads on his wrist around, readying his wind tunnel. Kikyo and Kagome pulled out their bows and quivers, aiming a single arrow each. Kirara apparently wanted to help, because she jumped up on the stage. Sango put a hand up to stop her.

"You leave this to the people who are pissed Kirara…"

Kirara blinked, but stayed behind. The angry singers grinned evilly at Jaken (who probably should've made a run for it by now).

"GET HIM!"

Jaken screamed and sped away, followed by the six others. Kirara and Rin watched side by side. Rin sighed.

"So much for friendship and love…"

The audience sat and watched everyone chase Jaken. They really didn't have a choice… they were still stuck in there. The large fence hadn't budged. Speaking of which…

Souta, who had been watching the whole time from behind the fence, grinned to himself while making sure the emergency exit door was bolted shut.

* * *

YAY lol fun fic huh? Ha... stupid ending. I suck at ending anything... oh well. It was cruel and funny... bwahaha... well now that it's done... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! You muuust! Hehehehehehe...

And of course, don't expect any of them to be done anytime soon... I'm working on them the best I can. And once again... REVIEW! Hehe... big letters... (oh! and btw... if I spelled any of the weapons wrong, it's because of my computer. Don't ask why... it just messes everything up like that...)


End file.
